


Art: In need of warmth || Котикам нужно тепло

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, neko!Lalli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: I. For the start of heating season - neko!Lalli with the radiator.В честь начала отопительного сезона - неко!Лалли с батареей.II. The heating system isn't working... But Emil is there for Lalli.Отопление отключили... Но у Лалли есть ещё Эмиль.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing for Cattober - 6th day.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/ee/QCtixSxt_o.png)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing for Cattober - 19th day.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e0/d5/kKyJVauQ_o.png)


End file.
